Matching Hearts
by PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208
Summary: Rewrite to Worlds Collide. 8 years ago, Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf and Phoebe ran away from home. Now their past is after them again; and their powers. When they meet their matches, will they survive? Or will they die with their powers? Full summary inside.
1. Prolouge

**Me: Hey guys! It's Purpleoceanrose0208 here, back from her hiatus! The rewrite may be crappy so no flames please!**

**Misty: Yeah. No flames, but constructive criticism is fine.**

**Me: Where did you come from!**

**Misty: Your imagination. Now-**

**Ash: Purpleoceanrose0208 doesn't own Pokémon. If she did, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping would have already happened, whatever they are, and Misty, May, Max, Brock and even Dawn wouldn't have left. PR doesn't really like the new season... **

**Me & Misty: O.O Where the heck did you come from!**

**Gary: See you all later at the end of this prologue!**

**Me & Misty & Ash: =_= Here's the story!**

**~Dawn's POV~**

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach so_

_She ran away in her sleep_

_And dreamed of_

_Para-Para-paradise, Para-Para-paradise, Para-Para-paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

We were beaten up because of our powers. Every damn time. Doesn't anybody think that this hurts? Not even a pity? Every single one of us here felt locked up; locked up like trapped, caged animals at the freak circus, only there for amusement and entertainment.

But when we sleep, it's different; At least to me that is. In our sleep, I dream of many things that were considered 'normal'. This was my only escape from the reality that I had to face when I woke up from my sweet slumber.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_And the bullets catch her in her teeth_

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear a waterfall_

_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_

_In the night, the stormy night away she'd fly_

Tears had welled up on my already hazy eyes. They killed her! Those Purple headed demons killed Yellow!

She was the kindest, warm hearted and most reliable one of us all, so why would you even think of killing her in the first place?

How did they know of our schemes of escape?

Not only that, but she was supposed to be our saviour, our hero, the one to get us all out of this horrid place.

We held a secret funeral for her this afternoon; it was set up by Red, Yellow's boyfriend. But what she didn't know was that he was planning to propose to her the night that she was murdered. The day was full of mourning and sadness, especially to Red. I wonder what it's like, losing the one that you love most...

We all took turns in putting something special on her coffin.

Red burst into tears when putting the box that contained the engagement ring he was supposed to give her. It was so hard for us to watch him suffer through all that. She was the love of his life for Pete's sake! I couldn't even begin to imagine a life without the one that I truly loved the most...

I swear I hate the colour purple because of them now.

But we know that she's in a better place now. So that's a good thing. When I placed a bouquet of pink and white roses (*) on her coffin, I left a note that was written in by Red.

_"I hope you have sweet dreams when you remember us in your eternal slumber. Remember all the times that we shared together and watch over us, especially Phoebe. Remember that we all love you and do not forget us._

_Red."_

_And dreams of_

_Para-Para-paradise_

_Para-Para-paradise_

_Para-Para-paradise_

_Oh oh-oh oh- oh oh-oh-oh_

_She'd dream of_

_Para-Para-paradise_

_Para-Para-paradise_

_Para-Para-paradise_

_Oh oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh_

"We've decided to run away Dawn. Will you come with us?"

What were they thinking? What was Misty thinking? We were only 8 years old each, and Phoebe's only 3! How do they expect us to survive alone? We were only trainees in the magic world though remarkably experienced... Although no amount of experience would overcome this amount of nervousness.

Hesitantly though, I accepted.

"Good. Pack the stuff you need for the trip. Make sure it's only a back pack full though. We wouldn't want to trouble Ms Maple with our presence"

I looked at Misty in confusion. Who was Ms Maple?

As she probably read my thoughts, she said into my mind very careful of her wording

She's Lady Berlitz's sister.

_La la-la la la-la la_

_La la-la la la-la la la-la la_

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_

_She'd say "Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh I know the sun must set to rise"_

Next thing I knew, I was packing my stuff for the morning runaway and brought all the necessary things. These things included large, warm blankets that smelt like lilac and both thin and thick clothes for the journey.

"What are you doing?" A voice growled at me.

I gasped. It couldn't be...

"Lady Berlitz!"

"Yes it is I. Now stop trying to run away. You will never survive out there, even with your friends and certainly not with that kind of experience in your magic element."

"I beg of you don't tell anyone what I am doing. They'll kill me for sure!"

Lady Berlitz's facial softened the slightest. She could see the determination that was etched onto the young child's features. In her mind, she had thought she had seen a younger version of herself in front of her. Reluctantly she gave in, knowing that her sister will take care of them... Until **that** day comes.

"…Fine. But you have to go now, in order to escape" She told me warningly, "Or else you and everyone else will end up like Yellow."

And so I ran off with my friends- pretending that we were sisters, fooling everyone with our strong bond and avoiding the orphanage. With Ms Berlitz's words still lingering in my head, 'Or else you and everyone else will end up like Yellow', we set off cautiously, attentive of the dangers that lurked through our journey.

_This could be_

_Para-Para-paradise_

_Para-Para-paradise_

_This could be_

_Para-Para-paradise_

_Oh oh-oh-oh oh oh-oh oh_

_This could be_

_Para-Para-paradise_

_Para-Para-paradise_

_This could be_

_Para-Para-paradise_

_Oh oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh_

And with that, we set off into the real world, to a normal life, to our (hopefully) bright future, and most importantly…

To the freedom I had dreamed of.

(*) - Pink roses mean gentleness, grace, sweetness and joy- describing Yellow

White roses mean purity and innocence.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMFG I am soo sorry for not updating! I was supposed to update last week but I was swamped with homework and I could barely get anything up! So just an apology to everyone who was waiting especially The Majestic Golden Rose! So hopefully you like this chapter! ****Just a note, this chapter I will be switching from May's POV to Third person POV each time there's a page breaker. Thanks to anyone who's reading this! OH! And before I forget, I don't own Pokémon or the songs used in the story!**

******~Note that the chapters will be very different to the previously written ones!**

* * *

**~Worlds Collide Rewrite~**

**Running in the halls, May's POV**

"C'mon guys! We're going to be late!" I screamed at my friends as we were running through the halls of our new school.

ADAS, Academy of Dancing, acting and Singing, was the very prestigious school of the performing arts. To get into the school, you've got to be amazing in stage hands, perform amazingly or be seriously intelligent. Not many people get to get a scholarship in this very school and the school only give one scholarship per year. Unsurprisingly though, Leaf and Phoebe both applied ADAS were given a scholarship each.

This year, my sources tell me, that something big is going to happen this year. Hopefully that 'something big' doesn't include Phoebe asking me about 8 years ago. You see, marking today, it has been exactly 8 years since we (Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf, Phoebe) ran away from the Power household and started to try and live a whole new life. We're surprised that no assassins have attacked us yet.

The Power household is well known for their trickery and cunningness towards people who have betrayed them, or just didn't like in a certain way; in our case, running away from them.

* * *

**Unknown area, Third Person POV**

Looking at the profiles of the ever so familiar girls, a black haired boy with a white hat (that strangely looked like hair) smirked evilly. 'This will be interesting', the boy we now reveal that is Brendan, who was wearing a plain forest green shirt with jeans, thought. 'But what exactly can we do to get into their heads?'. Brendan then picked out a random file, it read:

**Profile Name:** May Maple

**Real name:** May Chujitsuna

**Ancestor / Descendant of:** Sapphire Chujitsuna

**Element:** Fire

Status of element: Known, but never shown unless necessary.

**Weapon:** Dagger, Shire ken

**Personality:** May is a bit of an airhead and a bit oblivious at times, but can prove to be very flexible and cunning. She is the most loyal out of her group of friends, Misty, Dawn, Leaf and Phoebe (you're other targets).

**Appearance: **May has slightly tanned skin, sapphire blue eyes with gray specks and has light chestnut hair that is normally separated into two sections, making it look like she has pigtails. Usually wears a bandana and some sort of red in her outfit everyday.

**Research Status:** Incomplete, ongoing

"You have no idea what's coming for you… May Maple" And so he went to give the rest of the assignments to their assassins; Rudy, Lucas, Geoff and Stephen.

* * *

**Walking to the student reception, Still May's POV**

_Shiver…_Whoa. Just then I felt someone talking about me. Maybe it was a person from the Power household who was ordered to kill us this year and has special information about us that they can use against us in order to do so? Nah, that'll never happen… Would it? (May, you don't know how right you are -.-)

"C'mon May! We still need to go to the principal's office to get our timetables! We shouldn't even be walking, we should be running! The SR isn't even eyes reach yet!" Misty, The fiery redhead panted to me.

"Hey Mist?" I asked.

"Yeah May?"

"Ever since we left the household," I started, "Have you ever felt like someone was talking about you?"

"Not really, but I think I will be so-"

* * *

**Back in unknown place, same time as above, Third Person POV**

'Ok, so Lucas and I may have switched assignments just to see if Brendan gets ticked off… No big deal right?' A crimson haired **(I don't know if I got that right)** teen with black eyes was thinking (Rudy was wearing a light blue button up shirt with sleeves and a black vest and jeans). 'Let's check it out'

**Profile Name: **Misty Maple

**Real name: **Misty Yuki

**Ancestor/ Descendant of: **Kasumi Yuki

**Element:** Water

**Status of Element: **Known. Sometimes used when unknown to her.

**Weapon:** Sword, Small blades, Mallet (**XD**)

**Personality: **Has a hard shell to crack on the inside. Once you get close to her though, she starts to be more open to you and she softens up, though never letting her guard down; is a tomboy.

**Appearance: **Misty is a redhead that is normally up in a side ponytail with sea blue, with green flecks, eyes. Misty normally wears the colours blue or yellow and wears black and fluro pink Nike airs and sea blue headphones with an electric bolt.

**Research Status: **Incomplete, ongoing.

"Hmm…" I said aloud, "This is going to be interesting, 'Misty Maple'."

* * *

**Back with May, Still her POV**

Misty stumbled quietly, "I did just then." **(A/N: Misty is never clumsy. Only when she is being talked about she is.)** Satisfied with the answer, I walked along with Misty to the student reception.

"MAY! WAIT FOR US!" I giggled slightly at Dawn's whiny attitude.

"Oh c'mon Dawn! It's not that bad of a run was it? And plus you need the exercise! You were the one who wanted to be a size smaller you know."

"But you woke me up too early! I needed that beauty sleep!"

"Beauty sleeps my ass," Said a teasing Phoebe to Dawn. "And May, you really shouldn't be talking, it was your fault we were late. You might've woken up the earliest, but you took the longest in the shower," Then Phoebe muttered, "And made me miss my first class ever in High school."

I smiled sheepishly at Phoebe and apologised.

Misty came from the SR door and said that Leaf was already there getting our timetables and materials for us and that the principal told us to wait in the waiting room (What else would it be called?).

The waiting room had pale violet walls- much to Dawn's delight- and the floor was a mahogany brown timbre. It wasn't a very large room so there were only a few chairs and a small table.

"Man…I sure miss the luxuries of being home schooled…" Dawn Sighed. But before she could complain on the walls of the room being purple, she-

* * *

**In unknown place, same time as above, Third Person POV**

"Why did I have to go against my gut and switch with Rudy?" A black haired teen with blue-ish eyes complained out loud, "Now I have to kill my childhood friend! This sucks like hell right now."

**Profile Name:** Dawn Maple

**Real Name:** Dawn Tamashi

**Ancestor/Descendant of:** Hikari Tamashi

**Element:** Air

**Status of Element:** Known but almost never used.

**Weapon:** Contacts **(A/N: X-Ray Vision! XD)**, blade (small)

**Personality:** Dawn is bubbly and cheerful and always outgoing but when reminded of her past she becomes distant and waits for the feeling of guilt to wash away; she is a 'girly-girl'.

**Appearance:** Dawn has midnight blue hair that reaches her mid back and deep blue eyes with pearl flecks. Dawn normally wears pink and avoids wearing too much purple because of an event that happened in her childhood.

**Research Status:** Incomplete, ongoing

"This still sucks." **(A/N: Suck it up buttercup: P)**

* * *

**Back with May, Still her POV**

-She sneezed. I sweat dropped. It seems like everyone is being talked about today. Oh well, it's not suspicious or any thing right?

Phoebe then started to randomly say to Dawn, "Hey, love the top!"

"What?" Dawn replied, "But it's kind of unoriginal though, I mean we all have the same skinny jeans but a different top on!"

"That may be true, but we don't exactly have the same skinny jeans though. Dawn has a pink and purple back pocket, May's is red and orange, Phoebe's Yellow and purple," Dawn winced at the word purple, "green and black for Leaf and for me, blue and white. The only similarity is that the designs are our names and that they are in sequins."

Then when Phoebe was about to back up what Misty said, she-

* * *

**In unknown place, same time as above, Third Person POV**

A black haired boy with blue eyes caressed the only red striped streak in his hair and thought depressingly, 'It's her.'

**Profile Name:** Phoebe Maple

**Real Name:** Phoebe Kotonaru

**Ancestor/Descendant of:** For unknown reason, Yellow Kotonaru, though Phoebe was already born when Yellow died.

**Element:** Physics

**Status of Element:** Known but not to its fullest abilities.

**Weapon:** Small knife, grip shoes

**Personality:** Charming, cheeky and childish (alliteration! :D) but always hiding something. She is almost never open to her true feelings to someone unless that person is someone she really trusts; loves to sing and is a casual dresser.

**Appearance:** Phoebe has black hair that reaches a few inches underr her shoulders and purple eyes with gold flecks. Phoebe normally wears whatever is 'comfy' and only occasionally wears dresses; hates stilettos, aka high heels, aka hello her.

**Research Status:** Incomplete, ongoing.

"So it is her," Geoff smiled sadly, "Hopefully I won't get broken this time."

* * *

**In the waiting room, still May's POV**

-She choked on air. OK, something's up; Phoebe's never gotten like that before ever since she was six and if that wasn't a bad enough sign back then that they were talking about us, this one was even worse.

Leaf just then came back fuming.

"Lee-Lee, what's wrong?" I asked **(A/N: Leaf is Lee-Lee)**

"There was this idiot guy, with a stupid face, with a jerky smirk, with a dumbass hair cut and dreamy eyes and-" Leaf started babbling. I smirked at the last comment though, so did the others?

"Ugh," Groaned Leaf when she saw us, "Fine, I'll just tell you what happened."

_Flashback- third person_

_As Leaf was walking to the principal's office she sees a cute brunette boy with brown eyes [was wearing his Sinnoh outfit] walk up to her._

"_Hey, you new around here?" he winked, "If you are, I can give you a tour, if you give me a tour in return."_

_Leaf scowled at him. 'Great luck I have,' she thought sarcastically, 'another one of those creeps; better get away while I can.' _

"_No thanks" She responded._

_The boy frowned in return, "I'm Gary Oak, grandson of the principal here. I suggest you treat me with some respect." He went on cockily," What's your name green eye?"_

_Leaf glared at him, "Why do you want to know? I don't even know you personally."_

_Gary had a shocked expression on his face. 'How could she not know me? I'm like the most famous person on the campus! She must be new here.'_

"_Leaf Maple, you may collect your and your sisters' timetables now." Said the receptionist._

"_So your name is Leaf is it?" Gary said smirking, "Well, we are going to enjoy our time together aren't we?"_

"_Ugh" Leaf groaned. As Leaf walked past him, _SLAP.

_Leaf turned around with a death glare, "Okay, you did not just do what I think you did."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Slap my ASS!" Leaf fumed._

"_Oh, you mean that? It didn't hurt anybody did it?"_

"_YOU PERVERT!" Leaf screamed as she walked away._

"_Oh and by the way," Gary said. Leaf could feel him smirking from behind, "Might want to pull up those pants. Wouldn't want anyone _else_ seeing your green lace panties now would you?"_

_Leaf looked down in horror to see that her skinny jeans had dropped down under her butt and that her belt green belt was now in the hands of the very dirty Gary Oak. She quickly pulled it up and rushed into the printing room, to get the timetables not sticking around to get her belt back, her face so red it could rival an apple. A very radiant red one._

_She passed Professor Oak as he was going outside to see his grandson; he saw Leaf instead and sweat dropped. 'Will Gary ever learn?'_

Back in the room

In throughout the entire time she was telling the story, I could feel all the embarrasment and rage coming from her mouth the emotions changing rapidly like a bi-polar monkey (no offence to Leaf).

"Anyways," Leaf then said, calming down from her ever-so-enjoyable flashback, "Here are the timetables. Also, We are all in the same homeroom."

Leaf (Homeroom: 11Yellow):

P1- English

P2- Japanese

P3- Visual Arts

P4- PDHPE

P5- Music

Dawn (Homeroom: 11Yellow):

P1- Maths

P2- English

P3- Visual Arts

P4- Science

P5- Music

Phoebe (Homeroom: 7Yellow):

P1- Numeracy

P2- Science

P3- Drama

P4- Seminar/Peer Support

P5- Music

Misty (Homeroom: 11Yellow):

P1- Maths

P2- English

P3- PDHPE

P4- Science

P5- Music

Me (Homeroom:11Yellow):

P1- English

P2- Japanese

P3- PDHPE

P4- Visual Arts

P5- Music

"Okay guys," Starts Leaf, "First of all, we go into the homeroom and from the information Professor Oak told me, we will be introducing ourselves to the class. The homeroom is combined with year 7 and year 11, and for the following year, year 8 and 12 and blah blah blah."

"Man, I feel like a loner, I'm like the only one in year 7!" Whined Phoebe.

Leaf then was about to say something when she-

* * *

**(You guys should know all this already, so I'll just skip it)**

""Leaf eh? Cool name for a person who's going to be dead in a couple of months." Said creepily by a pale skinned boy with dirty blonde hair and freckles known as Stephen.

**Profile Name:** Leaf Maple

**Real Name:** Leaf Hato

**Ancestor/Decendant of:** Blue Hato

**Element:** Earth

**Status of element:** Known, barely used to its full potential

**Weapon:** Poison shooter (in pen), Bag of shireken (sp?)

**Personality:** Oblivious to the bad things around her and is always optimistic at the wrong times. She is very cautious aound new people and normally warms upto them easily (If Stephen is reading this, for the mission make sure that you keep your creepy side out of it),

Stephen sweatdropped at this.

and can see through anyone lying to her.

**Appearance:** Has waist length brown hair, deep green forest eyes and has somewhat childish features. Leaf has slightly tanned skin and wears mostly green (since it's her favourite colour)

**Research status:** Incomplete, Ongoing

"Well this is going to be an easy kill." Stephen remarked.

Little does he know that he was in for a huge suprise.

* * *

-She slipped on her own two feet (we were walking to 1st period [with Phoebe because her class is next to ours]) and landed on her butt. We all sweatdropped including Leaf herself.

When we had said our goodbyes to Phoebe, we faced to enter the classroom and opened the door to go in, we were met with...

* * *

**A/N: Well, I left you with somesort of cliffie to think about. Again I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner and I'm just giving you a heads up that I won't be updating for a week because of NAPLAN. So sorry for any inconvenience today.**

**Dawn&Paul: R&R!**

**Me: You guys were supposed to do that last chapter! T.T**

**Ciao~ Phoebe :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of update! I'm just so tired from the week; I had exams on all periods yesterday and Thursday then another one on Monday! So I'm really sorry to those who read this story! Special thanks to Left-to-die and GoldenGloryQueen, formerly known as the Majestic Golden Rose!**

**Disclaimer: First of all, I'm not a guy, and I'm not from Japan so what makes you think I would own Pokémon? Also don't own the song!**

* * *

**~Matching Hearts, Worlds Collide rewrite~**

**Last time,**

-She slipped on her own two feet (we were walking to 1st period [with Phoebe because her class is next to ours]) and landed on her butt. We all sweat dropped including Leaf herself.

When we had said our goodbyes to Phoebe, we faced to enter the classroom and opened the door to go in, we were met with...

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

The guy I met before! I started walking up to him and started glaring into his weird, disgusting… Amazing, cool… I mean COCEITED brown eyes. That was supposed to be all insults so why did I just think that? Stupid, get out of your thoughts! He's asking you a question!

"Hey… Leila was it?" The boy before me asked, "Or was it… lingerie?"

"Shut- shut u-up!" Damn. I stuttered. Then I glanced at the girls for help but sweat dropped on when I saw them. Misty was fighting with a black haired boy, May was arguing with a guy with awkward green hair, and Dawn was screaming at what looked like an emo guy with purple hair.

Gary and I sweat dropped at our friends' nonsense.

"Any way, we better get to class" I said nervously. Why am I feeling nervous? Maybe it's because he's a perve and I'm afraid that he'll try and get my panties or something. Yeah that's it! That's exactly why! (T.T Why are all anime girls dense?)

Then, when I opened the door, my face got hit by a… slice of pizza! What the fudge?

Then the green haired boy came in and stopped the pepperoni piece that was about to hit his nose before he caught it. He must have seen my shocked expression so he explained, "The people in our 1st 2nd and 3rd period love the 'thrill of food fighting and being caught by the teacher' stuff so just a note, bring a helmet or whatever shield you have to class and protect your hair. By the way," He extended his hand, "I'm Drew. You are?"

I reached for his hand to shake it awkwardly, "Leaf; Leaf Maple."

"But seriously though Leaf, bring a helmet."

I gave him the 'are you stupid' look, "That is the weirdest thing that someone has ever told me."

"Yeah well, you'll get used to it."

* * *

**Lucas POV, going to school**

*Sigh* Packing stuff in luggage is so hard! You have to bring clothes, equipment, some food for the journey (since we lived on the other side of the state), special belongings, etc. Sadly, since there was a lot I packed in my bag, when we put it up in the house I heard my back crack and now have to ask Brendan to heal me. Just isn't my day.

Anyways now, we are currently going to the school, where the girls are, and get an enrolment form to go to the school the next day; and apparently when we register to get in, we are going to use our real names.

Suddenly Geoff broke the wanted silence, "So what strategy are we using?"

"Well," Rudy started, "I think we should do the 5 steps strategy. You know, for a bit of a challenge."

I was shocked. Rudy knows more than anyone who had used that strategy failed the mission and was being chased by The Power household.

1. Meet the girl/ boy

2. Charm the person and become friends with them.

3. Get as close as you can to her

4. Comfort her when needed

5. Act in a personality where you can be claimed as sweet

**TIP: DO NOT FALL IN LOVE**

And apparently they didn't read the warning.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

Okay Phoebe, it's just 1st period... breathe... one... two... _CREAK_

As I walk inside the classroom I was met with a shock instantly when I was met with the two best friends in front of me. Well, not really Barry but... He's just too hyper.

"CAROLYL, BARRY?" I said still stunned. **{SPECIAL THANKS TO ANIMEUSER WHO OWNS CAROLYL! ;D}**

"Oh my god, Phoebes! Howzat?" Carolyl said approaching me.

Carolyl a pink haired girl, but to my disappointment, with purple tips at the end (It's about the same length as Ayusama Misaki form Maid Sama!). She was wearing a rainbow coloured oversized sweatshirt with a black thick-sleeved singlet inside it that you can just see on her shoulders; she was also wearing dark blue dye-tied pants and blue Nike airs.

"Yeah Phoebe! Why didn't you tell us that you were coming here! I'm going to fine you for that!" Barry cried. I sweatdropped; looks like it's the same old Barry.

Barry was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black vest with an orange and white tie. He was also wearing Black Trousers and orange and white converses.

"May woke up late again." I explained to them. The teacher then came in and settled us down.

"Hey guys, I'm Ms. Jae," The teacher- I mean Ms. Jae said introducing herself, "I'm going to be your Numeracy and Drama teacher for this year and, just so you know, the homeroom teacher for year7&11Yellow combined homeroom."

I just stood there gaping at Ms. Jae. This person was going to me my homeroom teacher for the rest of my high school life- Wait a minute. Did she say combined year7 & 11 homerooms! That means I'll see Misty May and Dawn and Leaf!

"Hey Phoebe, what homeroom are you in?" Asked Carolyl closing my mouth before flies' get in.

"Year 7Yellow!" I said to her excitedly.

"Does that mean… May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf are going to be there too?"

"Yep; how about you and Barry?"

"Actually, Barry and I have the same homeroom as you PB!"

"Awesome!"

Maybe this year won't be so bad at all and my coughing on air thing was just a coincidence.

* * *

**Ash's POV (Time skip to lunch because I'm too lazy -.-")**

LUNCHTIME! The best subject of them all! The time where I can finally eat without getting in trouble without me getting in trouble, detention and/or being hit with that new girl's, Misty's, Mallet 2000. She's like a freaking machine!

When I went to sit at me and the guy's normal table, I found it occupied with the girls that we met in first period on it.

"Hey guys, you're on our usual table," I said to them. But then I saw the infamous mallet being taken from its normal place (which is from the air). Then I quickly added nervously, "But It's OK with us I guess."

I sighed in relief when she put it back.

Then the rest of the boys came back carrying a range of pasta, flavoured milks and their cutlery.

"What are they doing here?" growled an irritated Paul.

"Guys if you don't want a chance with Misty's mallet, we suggest you let us stay here." Replied Dawn in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Hn" Replies Paul. In the inside I know he's afraid though. I know him too well for that facade to work.

Then we sat down on our places- **(A/N: Sorry I don't know how to describe it)**

Paul) (Dawn

Drew) (May

Me) (Misty

Gary) (Leaf

Empty) (Empty

Empty) (Empty

Then, some year 7's came in. There were two girls, a pink and purple haired one and a black haired one, and one guy who I instantly recognized as the 'hyper blonde' (as Paul calls him), Barry.

"MAY, MISTY, DAWN, LEAF! DON'T YOU REMEMBER YOUR LITTLE SIS?" The black haired one cried out.

"Oh Phoebe, Carolyl, Barry! Come sit with us!" Leaf airily invited them.

I looked at Leaf in horror. If the rest of the year finds out about this our reputations could go in just a couple of words! But it seems like I overreacted because the year didn't even care. They just kept doing what they were doing.

"Yo Ash, are you alright in there?" Asked Gary waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah I guess so."

"So guys," Misty started, "This is Phoebe our little sister," She pointed to the black haired one, "Here's Carolyl her best friend," She pointed to the pink and purple haired one, "And this is Barry who hangs around them both everyday randomly."

"Hey-" Just when Barry was about to retort at Misty, the bell went for 4th period.

"Well, see you guys later yeah?" I said to Phoebe, Carolyl and Barry.

"Yeah/See you/Alright." They said at the same time. I looked and sweatdropped at the coincidence.

Then I walked with Misty, Leaf and Gary to class.

* * *

**Geoff's POV**

"Here you go. Just remember to tell your cousins to buy the new uniform for next term. Thanks and have a nice day!" Said the receptionist, who was also the nurse, Nurse Joy.

When I get the equipment for school the next day my thoughts lead to the Power household, the mission, the chosen strategy, the people we are targeting… and Phoebe; the girl who got away.

_Flashback!_

_A 4 year old boy came up to the house of the infamous Phoebe, also his crush. When he opened the door to give her the dandelions he picked carefully, he found a scene in the room that he couldn't believe._

_Phoebe's once soft lavender room filled with toys and books were torn and barely anything was in it. It was like the room itself lost its personality and the things that made it unique. But Geoff didn't notice that. Geoff noticed something else. He noticed that SHE was gone and nowhere to be found._

_You see, Phoebe ran away with the others to find a better life and risk the danger of being chased by the household. Geoff dropped the bouquet on the floor and went on his knees with closed eyes and a clenched jaw. Now in this world he felt all the warmness in his heart went away instantly. He hadn't had the chance to tell her._

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

_End of Flashback_

Maybe this time I'll do it, he thought, and maybe she may feel the same way.

And Geoff walked to where the boys were parked.

* * *

**A/N: And so we leave it at that! So next chapter the assassins come into the school! Sorry for the crappy chapter guys, I realise it isn't as long as the 1st one -.- I feel so depressed! I'm just so flustered because of what happened in class when I was doing a speech! I realized that I lost a speech card and I said 'Oh Crap' in front of the whole class! O.O"**

**Anyway, I'll try and update every Saturday. If not, next Saturday. ^^"**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! I was planning to update yesterday but I kind of forgot because of my excitement going to Luna Park for the first time… It's crazy right? ^^" And AAGGHHH! I missed IKARISHIPPING DAY! [if my calendar's right…] T.T**

**GoldenGloryQueen: Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

**Anon: … I don't know whether to say thank you for liking my story or insult you because you insulted something that isn't related at all to what you're reading… -"**

**BTW if you are interested, these are the outfits for the chapter:**

**May: Denim shorts that stops at mid-thigh, simple brown boots. Also a simple black singlet top and a red and black spotted and striped cardigan over it. Other accessories were a pure white beanie with a cute and small fluffy ball on the top bouncing and white and red striped leggings and a red charm bracelet.**

**Misty: White long sleeved shirt under a blue short sleeved shirt with an outline of a heart with headphones in the centre leading to the back of the shirts with denim jeans and blue sparkly converse. Other accessories are a blue hair tie holding up her high side-ponytail, a blue leg-bracelet and a blue sweatband.**

**Leaf: Forest green knit-wear dress with black leggings and matching leg-warmers and denim styled converse; she also has a black, thick hoodie with the zipper opened. Other accessories were a green charm bracelet.**

**Phoebe: Purple short sleeved undershirt and a white tank with thick straps over it and a black frilly skirt with white tights and brown boots. Other are denim styled headband with a bow, denim designed glasses for class and a purple charm bracelet. **

**Dawn: In the story.**

**Anyway, if you have read through this entire Author's note, I just want you to know… That YOU ARE JUST PLAIN AMAZING! -3**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON! OR CONTESTSHIPPING, POKESHIPPING AND IKARISHIPPING WOULD HAVE HAPPENED ALREADY!**

**[Worlds Collide, Rewrite Chapter 3]**

**The next day, Dawn's POV**

"_I'm sorry Dawn, but it's for your own good." A mysterious voice whispered in my ear. _

_When I looked up to see the person's face, it was covered shadows and couldn't be seen through._

"_Good for me? I don't think so. You may want power but killing me doesn't add up to the equation!"_

"_Sorry, no time for excuses," Said the voice taunting me. "It's too late now."_

_Then, as the man lowered his gun to reach my temples somebody else had stopped the gun from triggering. The person crouched down to my level. I reached out to get his hair out of his eyes and I gasped. The person turned out to be-_

_* E*_

*GASP*

I woke up with a start and started breathing heavily. Was that all a dream? Was it a warning? When I began to panic silently in my head, Phoebe comes into my room and approaches me knowingly seeming as though she read my mind. Well, DUH! She was PSYCHIC! How stupid am I…

"Dawn, you aren't stupid." Dammit. "You had a vision. Not a dream, but a vision." Phoebe said to me as she carefully read my reaction. When she was satisfied with my curious look wanting her to tell me more, she continued, "And the vision is going to happen soon to you. I can feel it." Phoebe then looked at me with a serious face, which then in about two seconds changed into a bright smile. "Anyway, the whole reason I came up here was to tell you that Leaf has finished making French toast. Come out when you're ready!" Phoebe then exited my room.

"I'll be there in 40 minutes!" I yelled out.

I bolted out of the bed, took a ten minute shower, dried myself and put on a denim skirt with styled rips at the end and a pink tank top over a white t-shirt. Since it was also turning into winter, I also put on hot pink leggings underneath, Pink sparkly converse and a pink charm bracelet as my power limiter just in case something happens today.

When I was walking downstairs, I remembered what Phoebe told me and I came out of my sleepy exterior. "FRENCH TOAST HERE I COME!"

When I heard some giggling down where the girls were, I sighed in happiness as I came downstairs. When I reached the table I ate and forgot all about the happenings of this morning including the so called 'vision' and continued on with my daily routine.

**At School, still Dawn's POV**

When the bell rang, the girls and I walk inside our homeroom to find Ms Jae already there waiting for us. It's only been about 17 hours (Yes I counted) since we've last stepped foot in this place and it already feels like we've been here for a long time. The only bad thing about homeroom is that we had organised seats; although we could change our seats when Ms Jae could allow it. They were like this.

| D|

[Ms Jae's desk]

Julie Misty Paul

Drew Ash Dawn

May PB Gary

Barry Carolyl Leaf

N/O N/O N/O

N/O

Ms Jae started to take the roll as soon as everyone had come inside.

"Let me see…Carolyl?"

"Here!"

"Julie?"

"Here!"

"Barry?"

"Here!"

And as Ms Jae droned on, she announced that there were going to be five more students arriving today.

"Now when these students come in, you girls DO NOT SWOON. Boys, DO NOT TRY AND BEAT THEM UP. They are new here, so treat them right as well as Phoebe, Dawn, May-"

"Umm, Miss," started Drew, "I think it's actually June. You think you'd know them by now." The last bit he muttered.

"IT'S MAY, GRASS HEAD! NOT JUNE!" May shouted across to Drew.

"Whatever, August" Said Drew flicking his hair.

"Ugh… whatever…" Replied May with defeat.

"-and Misty; help them fit in you guys!" Ms Jae finished ignoring the lover's spat that we had witnessed before us. I heard Phoebe snicker beside me quietly.

Then Julie, a girl with waist-long brown hair and fluro pink eyes raised her hand.

"Yes Julie?" Asked Ms Jae in monotone.

"What about the contests normally seniors have? What are they about?" Asked Julie curiously.

Ms Jae's eyes immediately brightened at the question. "Well for starters," she started, "These contests can show ranks and levels of talent certain students perform. Contests are meant to show off authority and superiority, and they can demand various stages of them, either singing, dancing, acting (though only near drama class or when actual plays are going on) and even triple stage ones which consists of all stages completed within 3 days- this can only have up to four competitors, two of which the opposite sex of the other two."

_CREAK_

The class and Ms Jae then turned to where the sound was coming from and immediately the girls squealed at how 'cute' or 'hot' the guys were outside (not Misty, May, Dawn, Phoebe and Leaf) while the boys growled and clenched their fists (not Ash, Drew, Paul and Gary). Though I had to admit, they were looking fine!

"Ok now, girls, stop squealing and boys-" Ms Jae glared at them, "Don't even think about trying to beat them up, they're the strongest in their age groups internationally and are in the running for the next Olympics when they're old enough." At that moment, all the boys' faces visibly paled while the boys at the door seemed unfazed.

"The first one's Lucas, second one's Rudy, third one's Brendan-the white thing on his head is a hat not his hair, the blonde one's Stephen and the last one's Geoff" introduced Ms Jae.

I shared a look with Phoebe and she started talking to me in my head.

'_So…' Phoebe started, 'What do you think of the new guys?'_

'_They're pretty cool actually,' I responded mentally, 'But they all seem so familiar, but I can't really point my finger on it.'_

'_You thought too? I of think I saw one of them in my visions once. Either that or we've totally seen them before. Oh! Ms Jae is coming! Act natural.'_

"Dawn, Phoebe, can I ask you both a favour?" asked Ms Jae questionably.

"Of course Ms Jae. What would you want us to do?" Pheebs asked.

"Well," Ms Jae started, "I was wondering if you could show the new kids around in pairs. Could you possibly do that and convince your sisters as well? I was going to go ask them myself but…" she sweat dropped. "They look kind of… Busy."

We turned around to look at the girls and Phoebe and I sweat dropped ourselves. The arguments were getting quite heated between them especially with May and… What's his name? Draw? Oh wait… Drew right? Yeah, let's go with that.

"You know what Drew, if you think you're so-o-o talented, then why don't you challenge me and my sisters to a competition aye?" May asked fuming from all the anger she was holding in.

"Why sure January, why don't we?" Drew responded calmly flipping his hair, "I'm pretty sure that we're going to win anyway."

"Good." Said May smirking her own devious smirk. "Tuesday next week then? At lunch time, 1o'clock?"

"Fine. Me on singing, Paul on guitar and Ash on drums against…?"

"Me on singing, Dawn on guitar," My jaw dropped when she mentioned my name, "and Misty on drums. Loser has to piggyback the winner to all the classes."

"Fine. So be it."

Then the crowd around them dispersed. Then the boy named Geoff came up to our section.

"Umm…" asked Geoff awkwardly, "Does anyone have first and second period Numeracy and science?"

"Oh! I do actually," Replied Phoebe casually, "Walk with me?"

"Uh, Sure."

I was SO going to tease her about it later.

*RING*RING*RING*

Then we bid farewells to the other kids and walked to class.

A/N: Ok… That finished lamely. Nothing much to say now except that since I'm on holidays now, I'll update faster… Probably. ^^"

Please R&R! Even Anonymous'!

Ciao~ Phoebe :D


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:*Just a note that I changed the drum and guitar competition parts to singing instead because I don't know much about those instruments and I really want to get this story going quicker.**

**GoldenGloryQueen: Thanks for your honest review! Also, I only put the outfits in the author's note because I had no idea how to fit it into the chapter so… Sorry if that disappointed you.**

_This- singing_

'_This'- thoughts_

***BTW if you see that I put in Silver instead of Corey, it's because I recently edited it.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**No POV**

The crowd screamed as announcer started, "Today, I, Corey Chronicle, will be announcing for you today. And may I say, we will be witnessing the first competition this year!" **(A/N: Ok, that did NOT make any sense…)** The audience shouted louder and the entire auditorium was filled with all the emotions coming from the audience.

Many emotions were expressed, happiness, excitement, anxiousness and even fear. All emotions sparked through all the contestants' veins.

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Now introducing…" Corey started, "Misty Maple!"

Misty went out on stage wearing a pure white dress that went up to her knees which had frills at the end of it **(A/N: Inspired by Mio's dress from K-ON! [Because I was watching K-ON! at the time ^.^"]).** She was also wearing blue and white striped gloves and matching socks that reached up to her mid-thigh with black wedges. Her hair was also out and extensions were attached making her hair fall back to near mid-back. She was also wearing a blue and white headband with a ribbon. Her makeup was only some blush and light pink lip gloss.

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Somewhere back stage, Gary's POV**

I'm so tempted to laugh my butt off right now. When Ash saw Misty go on stage, his jaw dropped and I think he was… Drooling? Oh My God, he actually went through puberty! I've got some serious blackmailing to do after this.

Anyway, I slapped his head. "Hey Ashy-Boy, you're up! Stop drooling over Red already." I smirked when he snapped his head at my direction while blushing harder than a tomato.

But before he could retort, Gold called him out to get ready to enter the stage, though he said it so harshly that I couldn't tell if it was a request or a demand. Honestly, I don't know what Lyra sees in that guy. (I know that he's out of character so… sorry!).

"Whatever. Later Gary" And he stomped on away.

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**No POV**

"Here's Ash Ketchup- I mean… Ash Ketchum!" again, the crowd screamed in joy as the Ash came out, even if some girls in the audience snickered (*cough-cough-Phoebe-and-Leaf-cough-cough*).

Ash was wearing, ironically, something that somewhat matched Misty's outfit. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a black vest over it. He was also wearing black washed jeans underneath and Dark blue

Jordans. (Shoes for all those people who don't know) Also, he had a loose dark blue and white striped tie and a Black Handkerchief wrapped around his left arm just above his elbows. Then, Ash stood next to Misty, putting an arm around her shoulder while Misty smiled back at him.

"Now, give it up for Dawn Maple!" The audience (though mostly the boys) screamed louder and whistled in excitement.

Dawn was wearing a knee-length black Macey dress with a midnight blue borderline at the end of the dress and the sleeves. She was also wearing a blue and black mixed cardigan over the dress and knee-high brown leather boots. Other accessories were a baby blue anklet and a black sparkly side comb with baby blue sequins on her hair. Dawn's hair was in a side-do with the said comb tucked into her hair. Makeup was only blush and cherry chap-stick and a bit of eyeliner that brought out her eyes

"And the one and only, Paul Shinji!" The same thing happened with Paul, except a few more fan-girls squealed louder in delight (which obviously made Paul's eyes roll).

Paul was wearing a Dark purple bleach striped tee with straight black denim jeans with jet black Nike ankle length shoes with highlighter blue laces. He also wore, like Ash, a loose tie, although it's black instead. Other things he wore were a single black and gold stud in his left earlobe.

Then, came in the main pair (or should I say couple) to the stage, arms intertwined. "Now the main competitors for this particular contest… It's May Maple and Drew Hayden!" Corey then shouted out to the mob of fans, them yelling their lungs out in enthusiasm.

May was wearing a red strapless fitted dress with a few black angled stripes across the dress. The dress reached just a few inches over her knee and is matched with cork wedges that had complicated dark red straps attached to it. Other accessories were a black chained necklace with a large sapphire jewel in the middle of the necklace and matching earrings and bangles on her right hand. Her makeup was blush, eyeliner and a pure pink lip-shiner.

Drew on the other hand wore a dark green polo shirt with small stripes under a jet black tuxedo jacket that had a blood red rose inside the right chest pocket. He also had a matching coloured pair of jeans and a pair of Black Nike airs with black laces.

"Now let me run you through today's competition," started Corey, "First of all, the minors will go against each other, the pairs being Dawn versus Paul and Misty versus Ash. When the winners from that round are announced, the majors will perform their songs and the second part will be done tomorrow with the Majors singing a duet and the minors singing a duet after them. Now first up, Dawn Maple with Kerrie Robert's Rescue me!"

_Singing (Background)_

_This waking nightmare lingers_

_When will the mirror stop telling lies?_

_I don't know where I've been_

_Or where I'm going_

_But I can't do it alone_

_I'm reaching out_

Dawn outstretches her arm and as the note goes higher, her hand goes higher.

_(Chorus)_

_Rescue me_

_Show me who I am_

_'Cause I can't believe_

_This is how the story ends_

_Fight for me_

_If it's not too late_

_Help me breathe again_

_No, this can't be how the story ends_

_I'm wrapped up and waiting for you_

_I've lost so much more then I'll ever know_

_The past, the truth forgotten_

_Find me now _

_Before I lose it all_

She clenches her fist and strikes her chest

_I'm crying out_

_(Chorus)_

_Rescue me_

_Show me who I am_

_'Cause I can't believe_

_This is how the story ends_

_Fight for me_

_If it's not too late_

_Help me breathe again_

Dawn lifts her arm up to the air.

_No, this can't be how the story ends_

_(Chorus)_

_Rescue me_

_Show me who I am_

_'Cause I can't believe (I can't believe)_

_This is how the story ends_

_Fight for me_

_If it's not too late (not too late)_

_Help me breathe again_

_No, this can't be how the story ends_

She drops everything and falls to the ground

As Dawn stood back up, Corey came out to congratulate her on her song. He came out in a white dress shirt with jet black jeans.

"Well, thank you Dawn, for entertaining us with that amazing song; now, her opponent, Paul Shinji, singing Whataya want from me by Adam Lambert!" Silver screamed to the audience while Dawn and he walked off-stage.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**At the same time backstage, Paul's POV**

Why do I feel so annoyed that Corey's arm is around Troublesome's waist?

Anyway, I shouldn't be getting distracted, it's my turn next

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Hey slow it down Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Yeah I'm afraid Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_There might have been a time when i would give myself away_

_Oh once upon a time I didn't give a damn_

_But now here we are so Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up I am working' it out_

_Please don't give in I won't let you down_

_It messed me up need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Yeah it's plain to see_

_That baby you're beautiful and it's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me I'm a freak yeah_

_But thanks for loving' me 'cause you're doing it perfectly_

_Yeah there might have been a time_

_When I would let you step away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up I am working' it out_

_Please don't give in I won't let you down_

_It messed me up need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No I won't let you down_

Paul pointed at the ground furiously as if he was actually speaking these words to someone.

_And so just don't give up I'm working' it out_

_Please don't give in I won't let you down_

_It messed me up need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey Whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up I am working' it out_

_Please don't give in I won't let you down_

_It messed me up need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

"Alright Paul, great job on conquering Adam's song, and now, the judges will make their mark." Corey turned to the back of the audience with a table with three people rising from underneath the floor.

Starting from the left, there was Lyra, who was wearing a simple one-shouldered long sleeved red dress that went up to her lower thigh and a large red bow on her head. Then in the middle was Melody, who was wearing a blue strapless dress and last but not least, Giorgio, who was wearing a tux jacket and a simple white polo shirt underneath.

"Paul," Started Lyra, "You did exceptionally well, and I admire how you seem to act like you are in the scene where all this has happened and you really let your emotions out. Dawn," Lyra then started to look at Dawn, "You also captured the emotions from the song into your voice and, apologies to Paul, I think you did it much better because it seems like you sing from experience. So my vote would be to… Dane"

"It's DAWN!" Called out Dawn fuming.

"Fine…" gave up Lyra in trying to remember her name.

"Okay, that's one to Dawn and nil to Paul. Now, Melody, what is your decision?"

"I also thought that Dawn and Paul executed their emotions very well, and I think that you both are amazing singers. But, Dawn's choice of song was a little bit too intense for her voice and that Paul's song choice suited better to his tone. So I'm going to go with… Paul"

"Okay now Giorgio, you are going to have the tie breaker decision. Who's it going to be?"

"First off, Paul," Giorgio stared directly into Paul's face, "Your voice just drools with emotion and talent and, like Lyra, I admire your so called 'acting' in the song and how you produce it. What I think you should work on, is the use of your hand and feet and etc. I think you can do a lot more with that and set the scene. Dawn," Looks at Dawn's eyes directly, "You have such a power in your voice that reaches into the depth of peoples' souls and you can do that without even trying… with the right song. You used the stage right and your voice did its very best, but I think you just need to think more about your song choices. So now my vote goes to… "

The audience's voices and cheers came to a halt as the moment of tension passed through with the slight pause in Giorgio's voice.

"…Dawn"

The echoing of screams was deafening as Dawn quietly said thank you and walked out of the stage, arm in arm with Paul.

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Walking with Dawn and Paul- backstage- Paul's POV**

She... actually won? Wow, even I'm impressed witih the results.

"Congratulations, troublesome" muttered Paul.

"You know what …Thanks! I think that was the nicest thing you have said to me all year."

"Yeah, well, don't bet on it becoming a regular thing."

**********.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Back on stage with Corey**

"Okay guys, moving straight towards Ash and Misty's battle… Right after this 5 minute intermission"

**********.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Backstage with Misty and Ash**

"I am SO nervous right now. The tension's killing me!" whined Ash flailing his arms around.

"Well, I think that it would help if you would STOP waving your arms around!" said Misty with a very large pissed off mark on her forehead.

Then, Dawn and Paul came.

Looking at Dawn and realising that she was back from onstage, Misty screamed "CONGRATULATIONS DAWN!"

Dawn giggled slightly at Misty's giddy attitude "Thanks Misty-Mist!"

"Hey!" said Ash as he pointed towards Dawn, "Mist is my nickname for her!"

Dawn raised her eyebrow at Ash. "You already have a nickname for my sister?"

"Just saying but… err," Ash scratched his head in confusion, "don't you guys look anything alike?"

"Well, that's for us to know and you to never find out." winked Misty.

"Uh… Ginger and idiot, you need to go out now. Corey's calling you out"

"Whatever" said Misty and Ash at the same time, both ignoring Paul's choice of nickname for each other while Dawn thinks that they could make a good couple?

**********.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**On stage, No POV**

(Skipping to the part where Misty starts singing)

"Now introducing… Misty Maple, singing Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry! Just a note, the first line isn't true."

The audience laughed, knowing what the first line was. But the laughter soon quietened when Misty entered the stage. Although Misty noticed, before she started performing, that Phoebe and Leaf weren't there. 'Oh Well, they would have a good reason for not being there' Misty thought 'Better start'

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_The first time every time when you touch me_

Misty slightly bent her knees and fanned herself with her hand and smiled slightly.

_I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen_

_Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree_

_This evolution with you comes naturally_

_Some call it science we call it chemistry_

_This is the story of the birds and the bees_

_Even the season's change_

_Our love still stays the same_

_She steadied herself for her next note_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat,_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed_

_A white flower with the power to bring life to me_

_You're so exotic my whole body fluttering_

_Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet_

She spun around while her dress flowed with her like she was actually flying

_I was on the brink of a heart attack_

Misty put the back of her hand on her forehead and leaned back slightly.

_You gave me life and keep me coming back_

_I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes_

_We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies_

_Even the season's change_

_Our love still stays the same_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_You love me, you love me_

_Never love me not, not, oh no_

Misty pretended to pick out petals off a flower, playing 'He loves me, He loves me not' and smiled faintly at her imaginary flower

_When we hear a perfect harmony_

_You make me sound like, like a symphony_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

Misty also strikes her chest gently but strongly at the same time like the words that she sings really comes from the heart.

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

"Thanks Misty! Now, here's Ash, with So Sick by Ne-Yo!" announced Corey while girls swooned at the sight of Ash entering the stage.

_Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah_

Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walking round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio

Cause I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

"That was an amazing job from Ash Ketchum! Now, onto the judges opinions" said Corey.

"Well, I'm just going to be blunt Ketchum," Started Lyra, "Your song was a great choice for you. Your pitch and wording was near perfect and you did a stupendus job. Well done."Ash sighed in relief as she said her last sentence.

"Misty was very… " Said Melody, trying to look for the right word and chuckled when she found the word, "explicit, referring to her first line of course. But overall, I was impressed! Your tone of voice was absolutely perfect for the song and your voice was near flawless… so great job."

"Now, the judges will decide who will win the final minors. Judges?"

"Misty." Said Melody

"Sorry Misty, but Ash won me over by singing one of my favourite songs… So Ash" Said Lyra

"Both of you did exceptionally well, but my vote today goes to…" The audience stared at Giorgio with anticipation "… Misty."

Misty screamed with delight and Ash hugged her in congratulations and said "congratulations" in her ear. Before Misty could respond a 'thank you', she felt her head spin.

"Go on and go backstage guys. That was awesome job by the way!" said Corey.

"Well, that's a wrap for the minor competition; join us tomorrow for the majors, when May Maple and Drew Hayden battle it out for the win!"

**********.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**********SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! But as you all know SCHOOL IS EVIL!**

**********please Review! :))**


End file.
